


Exhaustion

by human_collector



Series: AH-whumptober2020 [23]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fakes in Office AU, Gen, no editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: whumptober prompt 23
Relationships: Fiona Nova & Lindsay Jones
Series: AH-whumptober2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995052





	Exhaustion

Lindsay and Fiona are exhausted learning about men that hate them for being LB women who play videogames.   
They are. Every day a new person takes the role of the one before them and hates both of these women.   
It is getting quite annoying. As well as everyone has way too many anxiety issues to direct the hate on them, which is even worse of a situation.   
Lindsay quit trying to be perfect at everything, looks, games, personality and is herself.  
Fiona has not. Fiona has started working and she will not accept hate speech against her. She has a fire inside her and Lindsay remembers Michael at her age doing the same.   
Lindsay is permanently exhausted whenever there is a microaggression against her in the comments. She just takes it and moves on. Fiona calls them out when she sees them. They huddle up in groups and talk shit behind her back.

The bullying never stops and Fiona struggles to stay positive and happy. She shows every emotion she has in every stream. Annoyance, anger, sadness, fear and eagerness. She shows with those that she is a person. Not enough. Not for them. It will never be because some people are the way they are and will never change their mind. 

Fiona takes steps. First she realizes that the vocal minority will never die and no one in any fandom will have peace from them. Secondly she made it very clear that they do not cater content to them anymore. What is less money for mental stability?

Thirdly she called to unify people who are the same as her. Who dealt with the same things. She asked to unify like they unify. It was met with mixed reactions. Again all of the people who support her, are neurodivergent or black. 

Neurodivergent people blink in and out of existing so they are not that reliable as allies. Black people are spread far from each other and it’s hard to support her with nothing other than a tweet.

Fiona expressed herself to Achievement hunter, they slowly mulled it over in privacy and came out to support her, because they chose her for that position; out of anyone else, she got the part, the seat, the place in the office. She was selected and they should respect it. 

Somehow Fiona, with support from everyone and especially Lindsay got Roosterteeth to expel people who said bigoted things. With no mercy. They in turn started a campaign to smear RT but everyone was wiser from their years online and no one believed them. 

They died in a ditch alone- No. But it would be cool if they did. 

Her blackness and her queerness were free to roam. Again it never ends. But she survived. Lindsay felt a weight off her back. Lindsay came back thanks to Fiona. 

Lindsay gave compliments to Fiona thrice a day as a gift to her and Fiona blushed every time.


End file.
